A Soul Eater Story
by CuteOtakuNerd
Summary: Death the Rose. Beloved daughter of Lord Death and twin sister to Death the Kid. She's strong, courageous and cute as a button. Lord Death just loved his little girl and doesn't want anything to happen to her. But what if she falls for a certain scythe? A few pairings. Rated T for language, violence and a bit of sexual content. (On hold) I don't own Soul Eater. Only Death the Rose.


It was dark in the beautiful city of New York City.

The city was at its usual: cars honking and driving by, people walking taking to one another or on phones.

You could say it was just another night in the city that never sleeps.

But unknown to them, a kishin was on the loose. It was sneaking around alleys and sewers attacking humans.

The creature looked around to see if the coast was clear then it crawled out of the manhole and into a dark alley

Then out of nowhere something shot at it or someone. It looked up to see a small girl on top of the roof holding two pistols upside down and her pinkies on the triggers.

It hissed and started fleeing.

She slightly grind and did a backflip, landing on her feet & chased after the kishin.

The girl followed it through the arched alleys & continued to shoot at it. It continued to hiss and came at her.

She did another backflip and kicked it in the chest. It was about to attack when she aimed her pistol at its head and shot right threw it.

It collapsed and revealed it's kishin egg.

"Mission accomplished." she said proudly.

Her gun absorbed the kishin egg. _"Now what?"_ one said.

_"Can we get out of weapon form now?"_ the other said more cheerfully.

She tossed her weapons in the air and they turned into two twin little girls.

They stretched. "Much better!" Lilly exclaimed as she rubbed her back.

"So rose, now what?" Milly asked her meister.

Rose smirked slightly and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Let's report to my father."

Then Rose stood in the center of the alley and used her powers and a bright light appeared and out from the light appeared a mirror and Lord Death himself appeared.

"~Hello my Rosey!"He exclaimed. She smiled softly.

"~Hi Daddy!" She exclaimed with cuteness.

"How's my little girl doing?"

"Great!" She told her father. "We've collected another kishin egg!"

He clapped his hands together. "Oh! That's wonderful! But you do realize, honey, that you're a grim reaper & you don't need to train weapons."

"Oh, but kiddo's doing it so I wanna too!" she said cutely pouting.

"Aww...well that's fine. So what can I do ya' for?"

Rose started to think. "Like, a new mission please?" She giggled.

"Okay! Now let's see..." He looked on a clipboard of kishin egg missions. "Well...your brother has already taken the Anubis mission so...hmm...Oh! I got one!"

"Really?!" She exclaimed happily with sparkles in her eyes. "What?!" He chuckled. His daughter was so cute when she was excited! Oh heck, she was cute 24/7!

"It's a bit similar to your brothers mission. It involves a witch."

"A witch?" Rose asked.

"A witch?!" Milly said jumpy. "Cool!" Lily said happily and began to jump up and down.

"Yes. Well let me tell you about it." He went on. "There's two witches that have seemed to be mysteriously active now a days."

Rose tilted her head. "How come?"

"Lately they've been targeting areas populated by animals such as South Africa, and The Amazon. And since most of my top meisters are all on other missions, how would you like to take this one?"

Rose's golden eyes twinkled and she smiled happily. "YES! Of course daddy!" She cheered.

Milly slightly flinched while her sister twirled around happily.

Lord Death placed his hands together with glee. "That's great to hear!"

* * *

Rose and her weapons were walking through the humid Australian Outback. "Rose...can you explain why we're out in this patch of nowhere..?" moaned Milly.

It was extremely hot with the sun beating down on them, so the three of them wore cloaks to cover themselves from the heat, but that made it more humid.

"Dad said a few of his death scythes stationed out here picked up a couple of witches until they disappeared." Rose explained.

"Hot..." moaned Lilly. "So...hot..."

"So where are we going exactly?" Milly asked.

Rose was looking at a map of the outback. "Nowhere in particular. Just investigating the Northern part of the outback. That's where the witches were last spotted."

"Hot...hot..."

"Say...why do you think the witches would be way out here?"

Rose shrugged. "Not sure. It's just our job to stop them."

"Hot...hot...hot..."

"Are you sure we can handle this?" Milly asked worriedly. "We've never fought against a witch. Let alone two..."

Rose giggled. "Don't worry. We're strong! We can take them on."

"...IT'S TOO DAMN HOT!" Lilly outbursted. "WHY IS IT SO FREAKING HOT?!"

"Lilly...how about we go over there and make sand castles..." Milly said to calm down her sister.

"~OKAY!"

The twins went over to the sides to make sandcastles while their meister was scanning the area.

_'There seems to be no sign of the witches, they must have fled...' _Rose thought.

Then suddenly she felt something.

"Milly Lilly."

The twins nodded and transformed into two pistols.

Rose stood in a fighting position waiting for whatever's out there to reveal itself.

"Come out!"

Then out of the tall grass came a girl. She looked about a few years older than her. She had long light blueish hair, strange circles on the corner of her lips and wore a similar trench coat as Rose.

"Oh, Hello there." The girl greeted.

Rose put her guns down and looked at her. "Oh..haha...I'm sorry."

"Oh, no it's fine ~kero."

_"Hey, Rose, can we transform back now?"_ Milly asked.

"Oh, sure." She tossed her guns up in the air and they turned back into the twin girls.

They stretched their arms."Thanks Rose."

"That's much better!~"

The girl looked the group strangely. "Hey...are you guys from the D.W.M.A ~kero?"

Rose nodded. "That's right. I'm Rose, and these are my weapons Milly and Lilly."

"Pleasure to meet you three." She greeted. "I'm Eruka ~kero."

"Nice to meet you Eruka! What brings you out in the Australian outback?" Rose asked her.

"Just doing a little sightseeing. And what about you ~kero?"

"My dad sent me on a mission to track down some witches." she explained.

"Your...dad..?"

She happily nodded. "Lord Death. He's my dad!"

Eruka just looked at her with a blank expression. "...Kero...?"

Rose giggled. "How about we walk together?"

Eruka though for a moment. "..Yeah...sure."

"Great! Let's go!"

"~Kero...Kero..."

* * *

So Rose, Eruka and the girls were continuing their journey on the large, barren outback.

"So Rose, your a grim reaper ~kero?"

"That's right! I have a twin, too. His names Kid." She smiled.

"...Okay...So how come you're searching for witches ~kero?" Eruka asked.

"My dad says there have been witches who have been active these past couple of days."

"Do you know why ~kero?"

Rose shrugged. "Not really, but they've been in South America and other places with populations of animals and a couple of my dad's death scythes stationed here picked up witch souls in the outback. So we're here to investigate."

"Really.."

"Yeah...but witches are scary..." Milly replied.

"Yeah...some can be pretty scary..."

They continued walking through the dirt...grass...land place until they came across something very large that caught their eye.

"What is that?" They all looked up at the huge red, rock in front of them.

"It's a huge giant rock!" Lilly happily yelled.

"And red too." Added Milly.

" ~ Big Red Rock! ~ Big Red Rock~!" Lilly sang.

"It's called Uluru, also called Ayers Rock." Eruka informed them. "It's a huge sandstone formation."

"Yeah, it's said to be the largest rock formation in the world...or at least in Australia." Said Rose.


End file.
